Don't Say Goodbye
by Lilac Rose6
Summary: Luka and Gakupo get into a fight, and later on Luka regrets it. But will they be able to make up? Gakuluka, sensless fluff.


**Me: I was sitting there, listening to Skillet and lookig at GakuLuka fanart. Then the song 'Say Goodbye' came on and I was all like "FFFF- MUST WRITE." So... yeah. XD**

**Gakupo: You're first GakuLuka fic? Hmm, I can't wait to see how this turns out~ ^-^**

**Me: tehe. Disclaimer, my dear dancing Samurai?**

**Gakupo: But of course, Lilac~ We do not happen to own Vocaloids, nor the song 'say Goodbye'**

**Me: enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Luka sat on her bed, legs pulled up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around the limbs with a sigh, staring at the opposite wall.<p>

Earlier that day, her and Gakupo had gotten into a fight. She couldn't even remember what it had been about, but it had been bad. After a lot of yelling and screaming insults- mostly on her part- she'd ended up telling him they were through, then storming off.

Regret flooded through her. This was all her fault, so she shouldn't be sitting her moping about like a pretween. But...

How could Gakupo forgive her for _this_?

There was a sudden noise at her window. She turned in surprise, brushing her pink hair away from her face. She looked at the glass pane separating her from the dark night. "What was that...?" She muttered with a frown.

Luka stood, making her way over to the window. She looked through the glass, and her eyes widened. Standing below her window was a certain purple-haired samurai, a guitar in on hand and a small stone in the other.

Luka quickly slid the window open. She felt a surge of irritation left over from earlier, "what do you want?" She asked much more bitterly than she had intended.

Gakupo simply raised the guitar into both hands and began to play.

_"Things are changing_  
><em>It seems strange and<em>  
><em>I need to figure this out<em>  
><em>You've got your life<em>  
><em>I got mine"<em>

Luka stared down at him with wide eyes. Was he...?

_"But you're all I cared about_  
><em>Yesterday we were laughing<em>  
><em>Today I'm left here asking<em>  
><em>Where has all the time gone now<em>  
><em>I'm left alone somehow"<em>

The purple-haired man looked up at her with a soft smile.

_"Growing up and getting older_  
><em>I don't want to believe it's over<em>

_Don't say goodbye_  
><em>Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight<em>  
><em>Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I<em>  
><em>And although we knew<em>  
><em>This time would come for me and you<em>  
><em>Don't say anything tonight<em>  
><em>If you're gonna say goodbye"<em>

He continued singing, staring up at her. His smile was gone and he had a look in his eyes that left Luka remembering why she'd fallen in love with him in the first place.

_"Do you remember_  
><em>In December<em>  
><em>How we swore we'd never change<em>  
><em>Even though you're leaving<em>  
><em>That our feelings<em>  
><em>Would always stay the same<em>  
><em>I wish we could be laughing<em>  
><em>Instead I'm standing here asking<em>  
><em>Do we have to end this now<em>  
><em>Can we make it last somehow<em>  
><em>We both know what we've gotta say, not today<em>  
><em>Cause I don't wanna leave this way"<em>

Her breath caught in her throat when she realized there were barely noticable tears in Gakupo's eyes.

_"Don't say goodbye_  
><em>Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight<em>  
><em>Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I<em>  
><em>And although we knew<em>  
><em>This time would come for me and you<em>  
><em>Don't say anything tonight<em>  
><em>If you're gonna say goodbye"<em>

_"And if it's over_  
><em>It hurts but I'm giving you my word<em>  
><em>I hope that you're always<em>  
><em>Happy like we were<em>  
><em>Happy like we were"<em>

They were happy, weren't they? Gakupo always seemed to be laughing and smiling when she was around, and Luka knew it was the same for her.

_"Don't say goodbye_  
><em>Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight<em>  
><em>Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I<em>  
><em>And although we knew<em>  
><em>This time would come for me and you<em>  
><em>Don't say anything tonight<em>  
><em>If you're gonna say goodbye"<em>

She didn't want to say goodbye.

_"Yesterday we were laughing (if you're gonna say goodbye)_  
><em>Today I'm left here asking (if you're gonna say goodbye)<em>  
><em>And although we knew this time would come for me and you<em>  
><em>Don't say anything tonight<em>  
><em>If you're gonna say goodbye"<em>

As the song came to an end, Gakupo looked up at the pink-haired girl with a meaningful look. "Please don't tell me goodbye, Luka." He said. In any other situation it would have been cheesy, but...

Luka turned and walked away from the window, not seeing the look of hurt and despair now on Gakupo's face. She padded across her room, then down the hallway, then down the stairs, then she broke out into a run. She burst through the backdoor and ran straight to the now-surprised samurai.

She clung to him, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered.

She felt Gakupo's arms wrap around her, the guitar abandoned beside them in the grass. He buried his face in her hair. "I love you Luka." He murmured.

"I love you too. And I'm never saying goodbye." Luka whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hate this~ :D It sucks so bad, but I needed some fluff. I realize Gakupo should have been singing a Vocaloid song, but I couldn't find any that fit. Heck, THIS one doesn't even fit correctly! Bleh!<strong>

**Gakupo: We won't beg for reviews, but they'd be appreciated ^^**


End file.
